Kozilek: The Gaming Avatar
by DrakonNinja
Summary: Waking up with no memory of who you are is weird. But it becomes even weirder when you're told by TV characters that you've been given a second chance at life in their world. Given the powers of a video game, one average man will discover that in this new world, he is anything but average. He is the Gaming Avatar! Self Insert.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of it's characters.**

Kozilek: The Gaming Avatar

Chapter 1: Who are you, and who am I? 

_What?...Where am I?...Who am I?_ I thought as I opened my eyes. I was floating in a void of blackness, naked and alone. I had no recollection of who I was, yet I knew that I used to know. Don't ask me how that works because I'm not totally sure. But I knew for a fact that I had existed before. All I had to do was remember…..

"Don't try to hard now, you might hurt yourself," a beautiful female voice said.

"What? Who's there? Do you know where I am? Or who I am?" I questioned, hoping to get some answers out.

The voice chuckled lightly. "Yes child, I know who you are. I am the one who brought you here. As for where here is, well, we're in your head."

"We're in my head?" I asked. How could all of this be in my head? Is it a dream? Is this even real?

"Oh it most certainly is real." _Did she just read my mind?_ "You see, I need your help. My world and very existence is being threatened, and your the only one who can help."

"Why me? What makes me so special? I can't even remember who I am!" I yelled.

"Your special because you are different. You are not from this world. You are from a world vastly different from mine. In that world you were nobody, but here, you shall be the savior of us all."

"Ok hold up. Firstly, OW! A nobody?! That hurts weird voice lady. Secondly, what is this world you are talking about? If I'm not from here, how can I _be the savior of us all_?" I said sarcastically.

"Ok what I meant by a nobody is that you were not of any significance."

"Oh yeah much better" I added with a thumbs up, only then to realize that the voice is in my head and not actually able to see me.

"You didn't have any power. You were an average mortal. But here, you'll be more than a mere mortal. Here, you shall be an _Avatar_!" She proclaimed.

"Wait. Hold up. Reverse it back. An avatar? Why does that sound familiar? Do I know what that means?" I asked, my head starting to ache from trying to decipher what the voice meant and why I could feel a significance behind it.

" **I think Raava, that it is time to reveal ourselves to our champion."** A deep voice thundered. This time the voice wasn't in my head, but vibrating in the void around me.

"Who the fuck are you now?!" I yelled, fed up with this nonsense. Just as the words escaped my mouth, my question was answered as two forms shimmered into existence in front of me. The first was a massive creature, resembling a turtle. Except that this turtle had the head of a man/lion thing and was the size of an FREAKING ISLAND! Oh did I forget to mention that he had an entire forest on the top of his shell? And that his teeth were several times my height? No? Well they were. The giant island turtle thing emitted an aura so strong and potent that it made my senses flare and my head to swim.

The second form was much smaller, only being a couple times my height. This figure was bright, as it physically glowed with a powerful white light that hurt my eyes. Shaped like an elongated diamond, this being resembled more of a glow-in-the dark streamer. And yet, the streamer also emitted an aura, but unlike the turtle, hers was more gentle and peaceful, yet nonetheless powerful.

"Ok…. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS!"

" **I am a lion turtle, the last of my kind."** I think it's pretty obvious who said that one. (The island-turtle-man-lion-thing for those of you who didn't catch on).

"And I am Raava, the spirit of light and protection." Said the glowing streamer.

"Ooooooook, so what does a giant lion turtle and a spirit have to do with me?" I asked, still completely confused.

" **We have chosen you, of previous nobody, to be our champion."** Said the lion turtle.

"Again with the nobody?! Come on man." I said, "And that still doesn't answer my question."

"Wow you are slow," said Raava. "Basically we need you to help the avatar of this world win a war. He is young and untrained and we are afraid he will lose if he doesn't get some serious backup. If he dies, or loses the war, this world and our universe would descend into darkness and chaos. That's where you come in. Got it?" Raava said bluntly.

"Uuuuuuuh yes?" I said, although it came out as more of a question. "But how exactly am I going to help if I'm such a "nobody"." I said, adding in the quotation marks with my hands to express my sarcasm.

" **We'll give you powers similar to those that you wished you had as a child back in your world. You'll be able to learn any skill or any knowledge simply by absorbing through your senses."** Said the lion turtle.

"So in this world, you'll be able to observe other people and learn their skills, including their bending. We'll also give you a cool mental monitoring system that only you can see. It'll help keep your stats in line. Very similar to those games you used to play." Raava announced.

"Hold up, bending? What's that." I was starting to get really fed up with all this.

" **I believe it is time for you to regain your memories."** Declared the lion turtle. With that, the turtle raised one of his mighty hands, and rested the tip of a claw on my forehead. A sharp pain struck me in the head, but it was gone as fast as it came. Suddenly, millions of memories came flooding back to me.

I knew about this world. It was from a TV show that I used to love called Avatar: The Last Airbender. Apparently it was more real than I thought. I knew who Raava was, and the lion turtle, and the avatar, Aang, that they were talking about. But that's not all I remembered. I remembered who I was, my family, my job, my life, my death.

"No. Way. This is real?! You're real! Oh my fuck! I thought it was all just a show! This is awesome! I get to be an avatar? Can I really control all the elements? Can I go into the Avatar state? Can I…. wait…..I….died?" I asked, shell shocked.

" **Yes you did. We decided to give you a second chance at life, a chance in an alternate reality where you can make a difference and help thousands of innocent people."** Said the lion turtle, gently.

"And to answer your questions, yes you're an "avatar", yes you can bend all the elements, but you cannot go into the avatar state, as that is something only THE avatar can do. You're kinda like a copy of the real one." Raava explained to me.

"Sweet sweet, makes sense. So what is this mental monitoring system thing?" I asked. Suddenly a noise rang in my head.

DING

A floating chart appeared in front of me. It was completely blank, with only a blinking vertical line like the one on your computer when you type. It was a HUD. It's like I was in a video game!

"Woah! Is this real?" I asked.

"Yes it is. As you journey through the world and your mission, your stat chart will begin to view. Think of it kinda like a field catalog of all your stats, mission, personal info, and accomplishments. Speaking of which, here you go." Said Raava, before lifting a glowing tendril. My HUD began to fill with info.

Name:

Age:

Title:

Skills:

Stats:

-Level: 1

-XP: 0/300

-Health Points: 10

-Strength: 7

-Constitution: 10

-Defense: 17

-Dexterity: 10

-Intelligence: 10

-Charisma: 5

-Perception: 8

-Willpower: 27

-Luck: 5

-Chi Points: 540

-Chi Control: 100%

"I don't have a name? My name was Ryan. What is it now?" I asked. Indeed, my name in my previous life was Ryan, but I wasn't so sure that I would want that for my second life, especially in a world like that of the avatar.

" **Your name is whatever you choose it to be."** said the lion turtle.

"Anything? Hmmmmmm, oh I got it! Kozilek." I said grinning.

"Hmmm, Kozilek eh? That's a powerful name. Very suitable for a powerful being such as yourself." Raava said proudly.

"Thank you. So these stats will just level up as I do? That's how video games and such used to work so I assume that how I work?" I asked.

"You would be correct. As you learn, train, and level up, your skills and stats will rise and update accordingly." Raava explained. "Any other questions?"

I thought for a moment, "How, when and where am I going to…. appear or whatever in your world?"

" **When you are ready, we will send you down at a location that will put you within the route of Aang and his friends."** Explained the lion turtle.

"As for when, Aang and his friends have just passed through Omashu, and are on their way to the northern water tribe. Zuko and the fire nation are still searching for the avatar. Any more questions?" concluded Raava.

"I don't believe so," I answered. "I think I'm ready." I was. Although the thought about being a video game character in a TV show WAS weird, it was also awesome at the same time. And, if my memories of my past life were correct, I was dead. What did I have to lose?

"Alright then, in that case close your eyes and do not open them." I closed my eyes. A bright light began to shine on the other side of my eyelids. A deep drumming sounded so powerful, I could feel the vibrations through my whole body. "We will begin to send you down to our world. Remember, you are the Gaming Avatar, you can learn and fight however and whatever you want." Raava spoke loudly. As the light and drumming intensified.

" **The enemies you'll face are much stronger than they were when you knew them as characters in your show. Do not underestimate them. And do not die, we can't bring you back to life a second time. And, try not to screw up the continuity too much."** the lion turtle added, the vibrations of his voice matching the vibrations of the thundering drums.

"Good luck Kozilek. Keep Aang safe, win the war, become a hero. We'll try to keep in touch." The light grew so bright that my eyes hurt. My ears ached from the drumming, and my body vibrated from the vibrations surrounding me. It almost became unbearable, until, it all stopped, and I knew no more. 

_**To Be Continued...**_

Name: Kozilek

Age: 16

Title: The Gaming Avatar

Skills: None

Stats:

-Level: 1

-XP: 0/300

-Health Points: 10

-Strength: 7

-Constitution: 10

-Defense: 17

-Dexterity: 10

-Intelligence: 10

-Charisma: 5

-Perception: 8

-Willpower: 27

-Luck: 5

-Chi Points: 540

-Chi Control: 100%


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of it's characters.**

Kozilek: The Gaming Avatar

Chapter 2: My new life begins

After passing out, the next thing I knew was a throbbing headache. ' _Uuuuugh. Where am I?'_ I thought. The light on the outside of my eyelids hurt my closed eyes, and I could feel the heat of the sun on my face. Around me I could the rustle of leaves and the soft lapping of water, and I could feel the dirt and grass beneath me. Slowly, I opened my eyes and sat up to take in my surroundings. 'This is so weird.' I guess it wasn't a dream after all. I really was in a world that was not my own.

I was currently sitting on a grassy bank of a wide with a steady flowing river on my left. To my right was a sprawling forest with all sorts of naturally thriving flora. The sun was beating down on me from above, the few clouds that dotted the sky doing little to shade me from it's hot rays. It was only then did I realize how hot it really was, like really hot. ' _I need some water.'_ I knew that if I didn't any water soon I'd be in a bad place.

I crawled over to the bank of the river, set on cooling myself off and quenching my thirst. The water was clear and was moving steadily along. "Hmmmm, seems safe enough." I said to myself. I dipped my hands in the water and, finding it relatively cool to the touch, hesitantly took a sip a the water.

"Hmmmmm, now that is some high quality H2O." I said out loud, laughing a little at my own joke. Yeah I'm a loser, but I'm completely alone, can you really blame me? What I said was true however. The water from the river was fresh and clean, devoid of any pollution or chemicals. A nice change if I say so myself. A splashed my face and neck with the cool water, and took this opportunity to look at my reflection in the water.

The first thing I noticed was my hair. It was dark, a blackish brown shade, and it was long and shaggy, covering my eyes if I didn't keep it out of them. My skin tone was light, with just a light tan covering it. My face shape was strong, with a well defined jawline. Based on my face alone, it seems as if I inherited the physical look of individuals from either the Earth Kingdom or the Fire Nation. However, my eyes ruined that conclusion. They were a cold blue steel color, reminiscent of the Water Tribes.

Pushing myself up off the ground, I looked down at the rest of my body. I was shirtless, and my body was muscular, but not big or bulky. I was more lean and thin, like a gymnast. I could actually see the muscles on my chest and torso, which let me tell you, is a new experience. Besides being shirtless, I was also barefoot, the lush grass sticking up between my toes.

Luckily I was wearing pants. Well, I don't know if you could actually call them pants. They were more like long baggy pants, ending right below the knee where they were wrapped up by tight shin wraps that ended above my ankles. The cloth of the shorts/pants thing was a light grey color, like the grey of smooth river stones. The material was light and thin, reminding me a lot of the kinds of clothes the Air Nomads would wear. The shin wraps were a much darker shade of grey, like stormy rain clouds.

After giving my person a quick yet thorough look over, just to make sure everything was there and working, I sat down on the river bank and dangled my feet into the river to cool off. I then began to try and figure out what the hell I was supposed to do.

"Raava and the Lion Turtle said that I am to wait here. Aang and his friends just passed through Omashu on their journey north. That puts me early on in Book 1. I wonder where I am?" I asked myself. "Probably somewhere on the western edge of the Earth Kingdom. I do believe that the next major interaction after Omashu would be the EArth Kingdom village where they meet Haru, the young earthbender whos village they assist in liberating from the Fire Nation." Then an idea came to me. "Hmmmm, maybe I can try to do some bending. I mean Raava and the Lion Turtle did say that I can bend all the elements." I turn to look at the flowing river, "Hm yeah that'll work."

I stood up and walked a little farther way down the river, where the grassy banks of the river became flatter and sandy shores. I tried to recall what Katara told Aang when she first taught him how to waterbend.

I stood with my toes in the water and closed my eyes. Waterbending is about working with the water, not against it. Go with the flow, redirect its versatility and power to your benefit. But before you can manipulate the water, you must first understand it. Feel the push and pull of the tide and the waves. So that's what I did. I stood in the water a focused on the feeling of the water lapping up against my ankles, feeling the push and pull of the waves. SLowly I started to sway with the water and began to move my arms with it, pushing and pulling the tide with my movements. I was doing it! I was waterbending! I opened my eyes with a huge grin on my face only to find…..

Nothing.

'WHAT THE HELL!' I yelled mentally. I wasn't waterbending, not even close. I was standing in ankle deep water moving my arms back and forth like a drunk octopus worshipper. 'I thought I could bend?! What the hell guys?' I thought to myself, frustrated that I couldn't bend. I mean, I guess that makes sense. I can't assume that I'll just know how to bend instantly, I'm going to have to learn how. With a defeated sigh I turned my attention to my other ability, my HUD.

'Hm how do I activate this thing? Magic word?' I thought to myself. "Hm maybe. Ok what about, ummm, abra cadabra?" I said aloud, to which nothing happen. "Ok then. Alakazam?" Nothing. "Hokie pokie? No that's just dumb, that'll never work." True to my words, nothing happened. For the next minute or so I continued to list off various "magic words", none of which worked. After like the 15th failed attempt, I started to get irritated.

"What the fuck?!" I said, "How do I open this damn thing?!" Suddenly, I heard a soft _pop,_ and there, floating eye level a couple feet in front of my face was my HUD.

 **Name:** Kozilek

 **Age:** 16

 **Title:** The Gaming Avatar

 **Skills:** None

 **Stats:**

-Level: **1**

-XP: **0/300**

 **-** Health Points: **10**

-Strength: **7**

-Constitution: **10**

-Defense: **17**

-Dexterity: **10**

-Intelligence: **10**

-Charisma: **5**

-Perception: **8**

-Willpower: **27**

-Luck: **5**

-Chi Points: **540**

-Chi Control: **100%**

'Wait how did I do that? What did I say…. Wait a sec hold up. No it can't be.' ' I thought to myself, before saying out loud, "Close HUD". And as I expected, my HUD disappeared with a soft _pop_. "I am so dumb," I said, irritated with myself that I didn't think of the obvious sooner.

"Open HUD." Once again my HUD appeared and this time I kept it open so that I could take a closer look at these stats of mine.

 **Name:** Kozilek

Pretty easy to figure out what this one means.

 **Age:** 16

Once again, pretty straight forward, although I'm surprised that they, I don't know, made me at this age. I mean Aang is twelve. Oh well I guess Raava and the Turtle didn't really think age would cause any problems.

 **Title:** The Gaming Avatar

So I'm guessing my "title" is what my official status of like rank is? So as of right now my only title is "The Gaming Avatar" because that's all I am as of right now?

 **Skills:** None

Well thanks.

 **Stats:**

-Level: **1**

-XP: **0/300**

These two most likely go hand in hand. Gain XP somehow, and when it reaches the limit, I level up. Pretty simple.

 **-** Health Points: **10**

Only ten health points? Jeesh I am a pussbag. BEtter stay away from books, don't wanna get a paper cut a die from it.

Now the following stats were different from the rest because they weren't straight forward obvious ones. Luckily, back in my previous life I was kinda a nerd (Ok I was a really big one) and used to play Dungeons & Dragons with some of the few friends I had. Taking my knowledge from that game, it wasn't hard to decipher what the stats meant.

-Strength: **7**

A measure of my muscle/physical power. So like how much I can lift or move or how hard I can punch.

-Constitution: **10**

Constitution is a measure of your health and stamina. I'm willing to bet there's some coordination between my constitution stat and my health points, considering they are at the same number.

-Defense: **17**

Now, this one wasn't in D&D but luckily I'm intelligent enough (not really, took me 5 minutes to come to this conclusion) to know that my defense stat probably relates to how much damage I can take/absorbe without getting hurt.

-Dexterity: **10**

Basically my agility and reflexes.

-Intelligence: **10**

How smarty smart I am.

-Charisma: **5**

Personality and Persuasion skills. (I think they must've gotten this stat wrong. I mean, I'm pretty charming right? No? Am I at least a little persuasive? NO?! Goddammit!)

-Perception: **8**

How aware I am through my senses.

-Willpower: **27**

Now this one stumps me. I have no solid idea on what this one might mean. Maybe it has to do with bending? Like having the willpower to control the elements? Hm maybe.

-Luck: **5**

Ummm, luck? Pretty obvious.

-Chi Points: **540**

Chi, as I remember from the show, is this universe's energy force. It flows through everyone and everything. By controlling the chi inside you, you can manipulate the chi in the elements around you. Thus, bending. I'm guessing that my "chi points" will decrease as I spend the chi to bend, and then slowly and naturally regenerate. Hopefully when I level up that one increases as well, because I have no idea how much 540 chi points is, but I have a feeling it's not that much.

-Chi Control: **100%**

So this one must go hand-in-hand with the previous one. It looks as if I have perfect control of the chi points I have. What that means, I have no clue, but I'm willing to bet I'll figure it out at some point.

After I finished going through my stats, I closed my HUD, only to realize that the sun had begun to set. ' _Was I really looking at my stats for that long? Must've been.'_ REalizing that I had better find a place to rest for the night, I made my way to the tree line. Finding a large suitable tree, a sat down it its shade as I watched the sun set upon the forest on the opposite side of the river. The sky was painted in a breathtakingly beautiful array of colors.

"Ok I'll admit it," I started, "this world definitely is beau…" but before I could finish my sentence a loud "AAAAAAAAA" cut me off. I looked up just to see a large white figure past over top of the trees before flying and landing in the clearing by the river. I rolled and ducked behind my tree as I observed the giant beast before me with awe and amazement.

It was giant, and I mean really giant. It was reminiscent of a bison, but with a flat almost beaver-shaped tail, six legs, and was covered in thick white fur with a few brown stripes. Upon its overly huge head were two very intimidating horns. But for as threatening this beast looked, I knew that it was truly very gentle and lovable, especially if he was with the three figures who sat upon a large carrier saddle strapped to his back.

The first figure was a girl around the age of 14. She was pretty, with long flowing brown hair and tan skin. I was hidden too far away to make out any more facial features but I knew she, like me, had two blue grey eyes. She was dressed in standard WAter Tribe Garb, blue robe like outfit with white accents and brown fur boots.

The second figure was very similar to the first. He was older, probably around 15 years of age. He had his dark hair pulled back and styled into a warriors ponytail. He wore a blue shirt with white forearm wrappings. He had tall brown boots and had a boomerang sheath strapped to his back.

The final figure was the one that I was the most interested in however. He was by far the youngest, only 12 years old. He was dressed in loose fitting yellow and red clothes, very similar to the ones I wear. His most notable feature however was that he was bald, and had a large blue arrow tattoo and his head. He jumped down from the top of the flying bison, elegantly landing from the high fall with little effort, the winds and the very air around him following his command.

The avatar is here!

 _ **To Be Continued…..**_

 **Name:** Kozilek

 **Age:** 16

 **Title:** The Gaming Avatar

 **Skills:** None

 **Stats:**

-Level: **1**

-XP: **0/300**

 **-** Health Points: **10**

-Strength: **7**

-Constitution: **10**

-Defense: **17**

-Dexterity: **10**

-Intelligence: **10**

-Charisma: **5**

-Perception: **8**

-Willpower: **27**

-Luck: **5**

-Chi Points: **540**

-Chi Control: **100%**

 **AN: Oh my god. I am actually surprised. I didn't think this story would get any views. But I'm very pleasantly surprised by the outcome of the first chapter! So I thank you all. This story is just an idea that popped into my mind one day and I've just been toying around with it in my head before deciding to just write it. So I hope you all enjoy my take on the Self-Insert and Video Game Life themes that are going around. Once again thank you all so much and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of it's characters.**

Kozilek: The Gaming Avatar

Chapter 3: Meeting the Gaang

The avatar….. Was shorter than I imagined? I don't know. I always imagined, (always = the last 30 minutes) that when I finally met Aang I would feel some kind of connection. I mean, he was "the Avatar", and I was the "Gaming Avatar". Basically the same thing. Kinda? Maybe? Ok not really. But I thought that I'd at least get a sense of deja vu. I got no such feeling. And if Aang had received some sort of feeling, he didn't display it, as he continued helping his friends unload Appa and set up camp for the night.

As I continued to analyze the group of individuals in front of me, I didn't notice the small creature that landed behind me.

"Crrrrrrrp," the creature chirped, causing me to jump in shock. I turned around quickly to find a small white and brown lemure with webbed arms and large ears staring up at me, its head cocked to the side. It had a small acorn in its hands and was lightly nibbling on it.

"Uuuuuuuuh," I said, frozen in shock at being caught off guard so easy. I raised my hand slowly and waved, "Hi?" I looked at the ground around me and spotted another acorn. I picked it up and gently offered it to the lemur. The small creature stared at the nut for a few seconds before quickly snatching it from my hands. It jumped into my lap and began to nibble on the nut.

"You're so much cuter in person Momo." I whispered, scratching him between the ears, resulting in Momo giving out a rewarding pur. We sat there for a minute or so in comfortable silence, him nibbling on the acorn and me softly scratching his head. Suddenly, Momo's head perked up, as did mine, as we heard Aang call out.

"Momoooooo!" He yelled out. Momo got up and jumped into the sky, expanding his arms and letting his webbed arms catch the air as he flew out of the tree line where I was resting. I peeked around my tree and watched as Momo glided over to Aang and landed at his feet. I watched as Aang knelt down and seemingly spoke to Momo, before Momo turned his head towards where I was hiding. I quickly ducked back behind the tree as Aang turned to look in my direction.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I heard Aang yell.

"Aang what're you doing?" Katara asked him.

"Momo said that there was someone in the woods." Aang said simply.

"Well did Momo say who that person was, oh great lemur whisperer?" Sokka said sarcastically.

"No he did not Sokka." Aang said. "Momo, can you find this person?"

After several moments of silence, I risked scooting around to take a peek at the clearing where Appa had landed. To my surprise however, Appa was the only one in the clearing. "Where did they go?" I whispered to myself.

"I'm right behind you." I snapped my head around to find Aang crouched down with his head a literal foot away from mine. "Hi I'm Aang."

"AAAAAAH" I screamed as I tried to scramble away from him. I crawled a couple yards away before stopping and looking back at him. "Why the hell would you do that?! You scared the heck out of me." I yelled, breathing heavy from being frightened.

"Oh I'm sorry," Aang said sincerely, an apologetic look plastered across his face. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Uuuh, it's alright. I'm over it." I said before smiling and extending my hand, "I'm Kozilek by the way."

Aang smiled and shook my hand, "Nice to meet you Kozilek." I opened my mouth to say more but before I could I was interrupted.

"Aang what are you doing!" Someone yelled. Next thing I knew I was tackled and pressed to the ground, a sharpened boomerang at my throat.

"Woah, woah, woah! I come in peace!" I said, hands above my head.

"Sokka what are doing!" Katara yelled. I looked over to Aang and saw Katara and Momo standing by him, hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. "Let the guy go!"

"Yeah Sokka, let him go." Aang said as well.

"But he could be Fire Nation!" Sokka said innocently.

"If he was fire nation, don't you think he would've attacked by now?" Katara asked.

"Yeah Sokka. Plus, Momo seems to like him," cue the flying lemur to land by my head and start picking through my hair.

"Yeah please, I'm not Fire Nation. I'm just a kid who ran away from home and is looking for a new life," I lied. I mean, I am a kid, and I am looking for a new life, so not 100% a lie, right?

"Ok fine," Sokka sighed, getting up and offering me a hand. I accepted it and he helped me stand up. I dusted the dirt and leaves of my pants, before standing up straight. Now that I was close, I was able to analyse the kids closer. Sokka and I were close to the same height, with me standing maybe an inch or two taller. Katara was shorter than both of us, but not by much, standing only a few inches shorter than Sokka. Aang was easily the shortest of the four of us, standing a good half a foot shorter than I.

"Soooooo, hi?" I chuckled a little bit, trying to break the awkward tension. " I'm Kozilek."

"I'm Katara." The future waterbending master said with a smile and a wave.

"And I'm Sokka. Sorry about tackling you. Can't be to safe you know, with the Fire Nation hunting us and everything." Sokka said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Haha that's ok, I understand. It's a dangerous world out here." I laughed. "So why's the Fire Nation after you anyways?" I asked, faking ignorance.

"It's kind of a long story." Aang said.

"Well I got time, I don't really have anywhere to be anytime soon. Or ever really." I said. THat was the truth, I didn't need to be anywhere else, just so long as I can complete my mission of protection Aang.

"How about we talk about it over dinner eh?" Katara said.

As if on cue, my stomach gave a loud growl. A laughed sheepishly, "Haha sounds good to me."

Aang laughed loudly and jumped high in the air. "Yipee! Story time!"

I laughed and followed the three of them back towards their camp, ready to start making some new friends.

 _ **To Be Continued…..**_

 **Name:** Kozilek

 **Age:** 16

 **Title:** The Gaming Avatar

 **Skills:** None

 **Stats:**

-Level: **1**

-XP: **0/300**

 **-** Health Points: **10**

-Strength: **7**

-Constitution: **10**

-Defense: **17**

-Dexterity: **10**

-Intelligence: **10**

-Charisma: **5**

-Perception: **8**

-Willpower: **27**

-Luck: **5**

-Chi Points: **540**

-Chi Control: **100%**

 **AN: Firstly, I want to apologize for taking so long on this chapter. I got caught up with a lot of things going on in my life and just didn't find the time or the motivation to sit down and write a chapter. Secondly, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It's just kinda more of a filler chapter to set up some expedition stuff in the story and to introduce Aang and his friends to Kozilek. Thirdly, thank you to all of you out there who have read, followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. It brings a smile to my face whenever I get a notification that someone has done one or more of those things. So thank you bunches and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of it's characters.**

Kozilek: The Gaming Avatar

Chapter 4: Becoming a Bender

During a surprisingly delicious dinner of vegetable soup, we sat around the campfire on the bank of the river. I listened as Aang, Katara, and Sokka told me their story, faking ignorance. I already knew everything that had happened, but I wanted to make sure nothing has been changed. Thankfully, it hadn't.

"So let me get this right," I started, "You are the current reincarnation of the Avatar, and you are are traveling to the North Pole to learn waterbending, all the while being chased by some disowned firebending kid with daddy issues and his overweight uncle." I said pointing to Aang. "And you two are the ones who found him frozen in the iceberg, and are now also travelling with him to the North Pole as a hopeful future water bender and a, I don't know, a bodyguard?" I stated, turning to Katara and Sokka.

"Yep pretty much!" Aang replied with a smile.

"Yeah sounds about right." Said Katara.

"Bodyguard? More like leader." Sokka said smugly.

"A leader who still can't grow facial hair." Snickered Katara, Aang giggling along with.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled, before he crossed his arms and began to pout, only for Momo to fly over and sit on his head.

I smiled at the amusing interactions in front of me. They were truly good kids. Aang was as energetic and happy as he was on the show, and the sibling relationship between Katara and Sokka reminded me of me and my siblings. My siblings. Did I have siblings? My memories of my past life were clouded. I knew I had siblings, but I couldn't remember any details. I was brought out of my thoughts by Katara.

"So Kozilek, if you don't mind me asking, what's your story?"

I smiled, I had already thought up a fake backstory so I was ready for this question. "I don't mind Katara. I used to live on an island with my family. We lived in a small village there, with only a couple dozen other people. It was a peaceful and simple life, but not really the one I wanted to live forever. So in the middle of the night, I took what I could, and hopped in a boat and set off. Three days later I ran aground at the mouth of this river, and I've basically just been exploring and travelling since."

"Wow that's quite the story." Katara said, sincerely interested in my story. "How long has it been since you left your home?"

"Honestly, I couldn't tell you. The days have just kinda melded together." I said.

"Well what's your plan now?" Aang asked. This question stumped me. I know I'm supposed to go with them to the North Pole, but I didn't want to just ask them to travel along. I need them to ask me. "I don't know. I guess I'll just do what I've always done, just go with the flow."

The four of us continued talking for awhile, mainly me listening to stories of their travels, but also some stories of their pasts, Aang's at the Air Temples, and Katara and Sokka's at the Southern Water Tribe. After awhile, we decided to call it a night. Katara and Sokka went into their respective tents, while Aang climbed onto Appa. I remained seated next to the fire for a little while longer, before climbing into the bed roll I had been given. I gently closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to a tail swishing in my face. Momo was curled up on my chest, looking at me with his big green eyes. I reached up and scratched behind his ears before sitting up, causing him to jump off me and fly off to do whatever it is he does during the day. I rubbed my eyes and yawned before standing up to stretch my back and legs.

The sun had begun to rise, just barely peeking out over the forest to the east. Looking around the campsite, I concluded that Katara and Sokka were still asleep in their tents. Appa was still asleep as well, snoring softly. I looked for Aang atop of Appa, but he was not there. ' _Must be out exploring or something,'_ I thought. I bent down and rolled up my bedroll, tossing it aside next to the other supplies. I stood for a few moments, unsure of what I should do, before deciding to take a walk down the river.

I found Aang further down the river, maybe a hundred meters or so. He was seated cross legged on a bolder on the bank of the river, his eyes were closed and his hands were folded in his lap. He was meditating. I watched curiously before something happened I wasn't prepared for.

 _POP_

My HUD appeared before me, but instead of my stats, I received a notification.

 **NEW SKILL LEARNED:**

" **Meditation" (Lvl 1)(Xp: 0/10): Relax both body and mind, allowing for heightened spiritual activity and increased Health/Chi regeneration.**

'Hmmm, well that's neat. So this must be what Raava and the Lion Turtle were talking about,' I thought, recalling what they had told me. 'I can watch someone do something, and I'll learn how to do it.' I closed my HUD when suddenly, I had a revelation. "Wait! Maybe that's why I couldn't waterbend. I know how to do it, but I don't actually have the skill unlocked. This makes so much more sense!' I couldn't help but grin in excitement at my new realization. I pushed the thoughts of bending to the side however, and strode over to Aang and sat down next to him.

"Good morning Aang," I said. The young airbending master opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Good morning Kozilek. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept rather well. Momo is quite the cuddler isn't he." I added with a laugh.

Aang chuckled, "Yeah he is."

"So do you normally meditate in the morning?" I asked, genuinely curious. Little life things like meditating and meals weren't normally shown on the TV show, so I was curious as to what the did "off screen".

"Well not normally. Normally I'm a pretty heavy sleeper, and Katara is the one who wakes me up. But for whatever reason, I couldn't get to sleep last night. So I decided to come out here and meditate, hoping that it'd clear my mind." Aang said, staring off over the river.

"Yeah I feel you. I personally have never meditated, but I've heard that it helps calm your body." I said.

"That is true," Aang said, "The monks taught me how to meditate when I was young. They always said that if either my body or my mind were uneasy, I was to meditate, calm them down, and allow my spiritual energy to flow through me."

"Sounds relaxing."

"It really is." Aang said before turning to me. "You should give it a try."

"You know, I should." I said thoughtfully. I turned towards the river, closed my eyes, and relaxed my body. Aang must've been doing the same, his breathing becoming slowed and even. I attempted to follow his leading, trying to match my breathing pattern with his. Once my breathing was evened out and my body relaxed, I cleared my mind. All thoughts gone, focusing solely on my breathing and the sound of the river flowing. Next thing I remembered was the sound of Katara calling out for us.

"Aang! Kozilek! Breakfast!"

I opened my eyes to find Aang standing and stretching his back out. I stood up and did the same. "I wonder what's on the menu this morning?" Aang asked.

"Well let's go and find out." I said, but as I did, I got a notification.

 **SKILL LEVELED UP!**

" **Meditation" (Lvl 2)(XP 5/20)**

 **-LVL 2: Restore 1 health point and 10 chi points per minute of undisturbed meditation**

'I leveled up? How?' I thought, but as I did, I got my answer.

 **TIP: Skills level up by usage.**

 **-Passive skills: 1 xp/minute, not including bonuses/multipliers**

 **-Active skills: 1 xp/10 chi points expended, not including bonuses/multipliers**

'Alright, that's not difficult to understand.' I thought. 'We must've just meditated for 15 minutes, giving me 15 meditation xp, which was enough to level me up to level 1. Sweet!'

"Kozilek, are you ok?" Aang asked, breaking me from my thoughts. "You were just staring off into the distance."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?" He asked.

"Ummm, just about how hungry I am." I lied.

Aang thankfully just smiled and laughed. "Well let's go get some breakfast then!"

Breakfast was in fact berries and campfire toasted bread. Katara must've went berry picking after waking up. Sokka on the other hand, was still fast asleep in his tent, his ass in the air and drool all over his face. Aang and I attempted three times to wake him up, but it eventually took Katara to yank on his hair, rather hard might I add, to get him up. We sat by the fire later and laughed as Sokka complained.

"Did you really have to yank so hard?" Sokka grumbled, rubbing his scalp.

"In my defense, Aang and Kozilek tried to wake you up peacefully, but you wouldn't get up." Katara explained innocently. "So stop complaining and eat your food!" That is exactly what he did.

After breakfast, I helped the three pack up their gear. Aang and Sokka worked on the tents, while I went with Katara to the water to help with up the water skins. As I bent down to fill up the skins in my hand, Katara used a different method. I watched as she stood firm, moving her arms in a gentle manner, swaying her whole body softly back and forth. I watched in amazement as a small ball of water levitated into the air and floated over and into the water skins she had opened.

 _POP_

 **NEW SKILL LEARNED:**

" **Waterbending"**

 **\- Subskill: Basic Water Manipulation (Lvl 0)(Xp: 0/100)**

 **\- Rate: 10 chi point = gallon of water / 1 second**

 **-The very basics of waterbending. Extended your chi to the element of water to manipulate it in the most basic of manners.**

'YES! I learned how to waterbend! This is great!' I thought, ecstatic. In theory, now that I new the skill, I should be able to waterbend. I continued to watch as Katara finished filling up the waterskins with her waterbending.

"Wow, I've never actually seen any waterbending before." I told her sincerely.

"I'm not surprised. Waterbenders are pretty rare down her in the south. I'm the only water bender in my tribe. That's why I'm traveling with Aang to the North Pole," Katara told me. Of course, I already knew that, but it was different hearing the situation after actually seeing the real thing. "Are there no benders in your village? No water, earth or fire?" Katara asked me.

"No, no benders. You and Aang are the first benders I've actually ever met." I said. "Although, I will admit that I've always felt this kind of… I don't know… connection to the water. Almost as if I can feel it." Wasn't actually true in the sense of my fake past, but I did have the sensation this morning during meditation. I didn't know it before, but that was actually my chi extending out to touch the water. Had I knew how, I'm sure I would've been able to waterbend. But now is different, now I DO know how.

"You know, that's the same feeling I had before I discovered I was a waterbender." Katara explained. A look of realization appeared on her face as she turned towards me. "You know, maybe YOU'RE a waterbender! That would explain the feeling you're having. Come on, let's try!"

I smiled and agreed eagerly. Was I excited? Hell yeah I was. I reversed my stats in my head. I had 540 chi points, with 100% chi control. That meant I could use all of my chi without wasting any of it. Very helpful. According to my waterbending skill, it takes 10 chi points to manipulate 1 gallon of water for 1 second. That means I can, in theory, successfully control a 1 gallon bubble of water for 54 seconds. Not bad at all!

Katara began instructing me. "Ok just watch and try to do what I do. Now I am by no means a great waterbender, I've just started myself. But hopefully maybe if you ARE a waterbender, this'll help." She began the same process that I had observed earlier, levitating the small bubble of water for a couple seconds before dropping it, clearly a little winded.

"Alright, Kozilek, you're turn."

"You know, call me Koz. Kozilek's kinda a mouthful." I said as I got into my stance.

"Well Koz," Katara smiled, "good luck!"

I took a deep breath before mimicking the motions Katara had done. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind, extending my chi out to the water. It was a strange feeling. It was as if my chi was actually my hand, reaching out towards the water. I felt as the hand dipped itself into the water, before slowly bringing up a small bubble into the air.

"Koz! You're doing it! You're waterbending!" Katara yelled out.

My eyes snapped open and a huge grin spread itself across my face. I had done it! I was waterbending! I continued to move the water slowly around, getting the hang of the feeling. After almost a minute, I felt my chi run out, and the water splashed back down into the river. I pulled up my stats.

 **Name:** Kozilek

 **Age:** 16

 **Title:** The Gaming Avatar

 **Skills:** None

 **Stats:**

-Level: **1**

-XP: **59/300**

 **-** Health Points: **10**

-Strength: **7**

-Constitution: **10**

-Defense: **17**

-Dexterity: **10**

-Intelligence: **10**

-Charisma: **5**

-Perception: **8**

-Willpower: **27**

-Luck: **5**

-Max Chi Points: **540**

 **-** Current Chi Points: **0**

-Chi Control: **100%**

 **Rates:**

 **-Passive skills: 1 xp/minute, not including bonuses/multipliers**

 **-Active skills: 1 xp/10 chi points expended, not including bonuses/multipliers**

 **SKILLS:**

" **Meditation" (Lvl 2)(XP 5/20)**

 **-LVL 2: Restore 1 health point and 10 chi points per minute of undisturbed meditation**

" **Waterbending" - Subskill: Basic Water Manipulation (Lvl 1)(Xp: 54/100)**

 **\- Rate: 10 chi point = gallon of water / 1 second**

 **-The very basics of waterbending. Extended your chi to the element of water to manipulate it in the most basic of manners.**

'I did it!' I smiled. I was a waterbender!

 _ **To Be Continued…..**_

 **Name:** Kozilek

 **Age:** 16

 **Title:** The Gaming Avatar

 **Skills:** None

 **Stats:**

-Level: **1**

-XP: **59/300**

 **-** Health Points: **10**

-Strength: **7**

-Constitution: **10**

-Defense: **17**

-Dexterity: **10**

-Intelligence: **10**

-Charisma: **5**

-Perception: **8**

-Willpower: **27**

-Luck: **5**

-Max Chi Points: **540**

 **-** Current Chi Points: **0**

-Chi Control: **100%**

 **Rates:**

 **-Passive skills: 1 xp/minute, not including bonuses/multipliers**

 **-Active skills: 1 xp/10 chi points expended, not including bonuses/multipliers**

 **SKILLS:**

" **Meditation" (Lvl 2)(XP 5/20)**

 **-LVL 2: Restore 1 health point and 10 chi points per minute of undisturbed meditation**

" **Waterbending" - Subskill: Basic Water Manipulation (Lvl 1)(Xp: 54/100)**

 **\- Rate: 10 chi point = gallon of water / 1 second**

 **-The very basics of waterbending. Extended your chi to the element of water to manipulate it in the most basic of manners.**

 **AN: Here you go! Kozilek has became a bender! I hope I didn't make it too random of an introduction. I wanted him to begin bending, but I didn't want him to start and automatically be a master. He needs to train, he needs to level up. He'll get to the master level stuff, but not for awhile.**

 **Also, I hope the whole stat system isn't terribly confusing. I tried to streamline and simplify it as much as possible.**

 **I hope you guys all enjoyed! If you did, I hope you consider favoriting this story or maybe, if you're feeling extra generous, maybe leave a review? They're always appreciated :) And if you like this story, a follow wouldn't be a bad idea!**

 **If you hated the story… Sorry?**

 **Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
